


A moment of peace

by Moonyflower



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just that, with the partecipation of kid Keira who's here to ruin people's evenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyflower/pseuds/Moonyflower
Summary: Vanielle and Tissaia think that they can have an afternoon for themselves, they are quickly proven wrong.
Relationships: Vanielle of Brugge/Tissaia de Vries
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	A moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'd die for both of them and my twitter tl loves them too I decided to write some fluff, they deserve happines after all.

It feels good to just sit together in silence, Tissaia thinks. After all the work they had to do lately with the new students a pause is exactly what they need. Just besides her on the sofa Vanielle is moving to make herself more comfortable. Her eyes are closed ad her head is resting on the rectoress’s shoulder. The way she’s stretching reminds Tissaia of a cat, a lazy cat bathing in the sunlight. She smiles while taking another sip of tea. The picture is surely funny, but she definitely prefers the other woman like this and not transformed in an animal. 

  
Vanielle moves against her again, this time knocking down some pillows with her feet. She’s determined to use the rectoress’s legs as a pillow and not even Tissaia’s disapproving look will stop her. The movement makes the cup she’s holding tremble and causes some hot tea to end up on her fingers. Even if only some drops managed to get on her skin the pain is intense, Tissaia ignores it while she conjures her chaos to make the cup levitate and move to the tea table.

  
Behind them, in one of the vases sitting on the window, a flower shrivels up and its petals fall. 

  
“You know Tissy, this kind of things wouldn’t happen if you drank your tea at a normal temperature and not when it’s still flaming hot.” Vanielle says as she open her eyes, one of her hands reaching for her partner’s. She holds Tissaia’s fingers close to her mouth, she whispers a spell to soothe her pain and, when she’s done, she presses a soft kiss on her palm. 

  
That action alone is enough to make Tissaia’s chest tighten. It’s surprises her how, even after all the years they spent togheter, it still feels like it’s the first day. 

  
"Thank you dear" She feels like she should say something else, but the words won’t come out. Even if teaching is her job Tissaia has never been good with those, that is simply not her way to demonstrate affection. It’s usually Vanielle who likes to whisper sweet nothings in to her hears. In those nights, where the only noises she can hear are her heart beating and the voice of her lover, Tissaia likes to hold her close, just like she’s the only thing that counts in the world. Because those moments, when their foreheads are touching and their legs are tangled togheter under the sheets, those moments are the only ones where she feels completely at peace. She doesn't know what she'd do if someone took that away from her.

  
Unfortunately, Tissaia can’t think more in to that because Vanielle has other plans. 

  
“What are you do-” her sentence turns quickly in to a surprised squeal, not exactly the kind of noise that she, as rectoress of Aretuza, accepts as decent or appropriate. Vanielle laughs as she nestles herself on Tissaia’s lap.“I can hear you thinking without having to read your mind, you need to relax darling.” she says, just before pressing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

  
“Someone might need me and come here!” Tissaia doesn’t really look like she means what she’s saying, her tone is light and her hands are on Vanielle’s dress, helping her fix it around the waist. 

  
“Don’t worry, this is your private quarters nobody will come to search for you here.” Vanielle says, closing the door of the room with a flick of her wrist, just to make sure. “And I want to spend some time with you alone for once” she murmurs before kissing her again. 

  
Tissaia gives in immediately, pulling her closer. Her scent is intoxicating and, at the moment, she wants nothing but to kiss Vanielle senseless.

  
They stay like that for a while, with their bodies pressed close to one another and their hands wandering. 

  
Tissaia’s lips have already made their way towards Vanielle’s neck when a strong noise almost makes her jump out of her skin. Someone is pounding on the door and, shortly after, a voice comes to accompany the noise. 

  
“Is there anyone in here? It’s an emergency” Tissaia can’t quite place who’s voice is that, it seems to belong to one of the new pupils. After all, none of the older students would have the audacity to come at her private chamber’s door and and almost knock it down by yelling. 

  
Tissaia rolls her eyes “See? They can’t stay without us even for a few seconds. ” 

  
“maybe we could just ignore her?” Vanielle proposes before stealing one more kiss. It’s obviously a rhetorical question, they both know that’s impossible. “Get up dear. We can’t open the door like this, can we?” Tissaia whispers in to her ear, Vanielle hums in agreement. She doesn’t look happy at all it but she complies anyway.

  
When they finally manage to get untangled Vanielle’s skirt is creased and Tissaia’s hair is completely out of place, it’s nothing that they can’t fix with a quick spell but it makes them waste more time. 

  
The pounding on the door has already stopped by the moment Tissaia opens it. She wonders if it is because the student knocking has already given up or if something worse happened. To her surprise, it's none of that. There is a young girl sitting against the stone wall in front of her. When she hears the door open she immediately jumps up fixing her eyes on the rectoress’s face. Tissaia can see that the end of one of her sleeves is almost completely charred, just like the hem of her dress. Her cheeks and the rest of her face are stained with black where she rubbed them with her hands. 

  
Since she doesn’t look like she’s heavily injured Tissaia decides it’s a good moment to try to knock some sense in to the girl’s head. “Pounding on people’s doors it’s not an acceptable behaviour, Miss?”

  
“Keira, I’m Keira Metz.”

  
Yes, she remembers Keira now. She didn’t seem very relevant when she first arrived at Aretuza, just a scrawny kid like many others. Now that she observes her better she notices that there is something particular in Keira Metz, every other student would tremble underneath the intensity of Tissaia’s gaze but Keira doesn’t flinch even for a second.

  
She’s bold, Tissaia thinks. Boldness is not a useful quality, especially in young mages, too often it’s accompanied by impatience and stupidity. It could put her in very dangerous situations one day. 

  
“Are you aware of the fact that for emergencies you can go to the healer’s office right?” 

  
Keira seems hesitant and manages to respond only after a few moments “I’m sorry to have disturbed you but the older girls wouldn’t tell me where that was and while I was looking around I ended up here.” her voice trembles on the last bit and she has to take a short pause before continuing.“I remember you told us not to come in this hallway but I didn’t know where else to go”

  
The older girls being mean towards the new students it’s not really a surprise Tissaia thinks. At her next lecture she will make sure to make them understand very well that refusing help to other students it’s not something that will be tolerated. 

  
“Enter, we might as well help you here than having to accompany you all the way to the healer’s office” Tissaia says gesturing at the room behind her. 

  
Not many people have had the honour to enter Tissaia’s private quarters, Vanielle thinks, it must surely feel like an adventure for Keira. The young girl looks curious, there are so many things that are catching her attention, starting from the bookshelf full of old tomes to the fireplace to end up with the megascope hidden in the only angle where no sunlight ever arrives. Everything in the room is so different from the cold hallways of the rest of the school. 

  
Tissaia’s voice echoes in Vanielle’s mind.

  
 _Take care of her please, I’ll be back in a second, I just need to check the situation in her dorm._

  
Vanielle nods lightly and turns her attention towards Keira “come sit here.” She says patting the red silk of the sofa “And tell me, what happened? Are you hurt?”

  
“I think I got burned.” Keira reveals uncovering her arm. It doesn’t look very serious, the skin of her hand and wrist is a slight darker shade of pink than the rest but, when Vanielle touches it, the young girl gives no signs of being in pain. “See? It’s not that painful anymore. I actually came here because I have a bigger problem” judging by the intensity of Keira’s gaze it must be a serious matter.

  
“What if you tell me your bigger problem while I heal your arm? Does that sound agreeable?” Vanielle proposes with a reassuring smile

.   
“Is it a difficult spell?” Keira asks while watching how the older mage’s hands move on her skin and heal it without effort. She looks fascinated by it. Since she has been at Aretuza for a few days only she probably hasn’t seen much magic yet Vanielle thinks. “For such a minor burn not at all. Turn your arm like this, good. It’s easy to learn and it doesn’t take long.” She says, recalling how she performed the exact same action on Tissaia’s fingers a few minutes before. 

  
“Does building a megascope require complicated spells?” A megascope uh? The pieces of the puzzle are finally starting to come together. 

  
“Is that your big problem? How to build a megascope?” 

  
Keira nods.

  
“That’s very advanced magic Keira, that topic is only for older students and you just arrived here. How do you even know about it?” She asks while trying to keep her face serious. She has to admit she’s very amused by her determination, however she can’t make that transpire. 

  
“There was a woman holding a lecture, it looked interesting so I sneaked in. I didn’t recognize her, I’ve actually never seen her before. I think her name was Eilhart-something. After that I took some of the crystals they used and a few instruments.” Keira admits while looking at her healed arm.

  
Vanielle is amazed about how quickly Keira admitted what she has done and she definitely wants to know more. “So you attended a lecture that was specifically not for you just because it looked interesting and you stole instruments afterwards?”

  
“There isn’t a rule that says I can’t attend other lectures besides mine.” Keira looks puzzled, isn’t attending lectures what she’s here for? She takes a second before continuing “For the instruments, I know stealing is wrong, please don’t tell rectoress De Vries.” She begs. 

  
“If she doesn’t discover it by herself, wich is unlikely, I promise I won’t tell anything.” Vanielle is trying to be reassuring, she knows that there is no way to keep Tissaia from knowing what actually happened but Keira doesn't yet. “As for the class you sneaked in, congratulations Keira, you attended one of Philippa Eilhart’s lectures. She’s not a teacher, but she is a very esteemed guest and being allowed in her class is rare.” and difficult she wants to add, Philippa only choses to teach to the most brilliant ones. 

  
“I heard someone say she can turn in to a bird, is that true? Can I learn that?” 

  
She looks so hopeful and Vanielle doesn’t have the courage to tell her that polymorphism can’t be learned and you have to be born with it. “Yes, Philippa can turn in to an owl, however polymorphism is pretty much out of your range now. If I were you I would worry more about the basics first, there is no need to rush your education.” She hopes that what she said is enough to keep Keira away from spells that could kill her, at least for a while.   
“I only have one more question” Vanielle stops for a second to cast a spell to clean Keira’s face from the black spots “What did Philippa say when she saw a kid in to her classroom?”

  
“I’m not a kid!” Keira says blushing to the tip of her ears “and she didn’t say anything”

  
“Nothing at all?”

  
“Well she didn’t see me so that’s probably why, I’m pretty good at hiding.” Keira reveals with a cocky smile, she doesn’t look ashamed of what she has done, not in the slightest. 

  
The smile immediately disappears from her face when she notices that Tissaia has entered the room and heard what she has said. The rectoress is quick to destroy her confidence. “Trust me, she has seen you.” she says closing the door behind her back _But I don’t know why she hasn’t thrown her out immediately_ she adds telepathically after, so that the only one who can hear her is Vanielle. 

  
_Maybe she found that funny? You never know what could pass through Philippa’s mind. And, if you remember, she was exactly the same when she studied here._ Vanielle comments, looking more amused than surprised. Tissaia accepts the hypothesis with a nod and then turns her attention on Keira once again. 

  
“We need to talk about what you’ve done. Don’t think you won’t get punished for this. Now go to my office and wait for me there.” Tissaia orders. Keira is quick to follow her instructions but, just before she’s about to close the door behind her, Vanielle stops her recalling what she said earlier about not knowing where to go. “Keira? You know where the rectoress’s office is right?” 

  
“Actually, no.” she admits lowering her head. “Go all the way down this hallway, it’s the last door on the left. And next time if you don’t know something just ask.” Tissaia instructs her. 

  
And just like that Keira is gone and they are alone again.

  
“How is the dorm looking?” Vanielle asks, she’s very interested in the kind of damage such a young student could have done. 

  
“Terrible, I don’t even know how she managed to do such a disaster. It’s a miracle she didn’t explode togheter with the crystal.” 

  
“Don’t be so harsh on her, she did what she’s here for after all.” Vanielle says as she approaches Tissaia and slides her hands around her shoulders.   
“Looks like we can’t continue our peaceful evening, that’s a pity.” Tissaia murmurs. 

  
“We can still have dinner togheter, wouldn’t that be nice?” Vanielle proposes.

  
Tissaia nods, too lost in her lover’s eyes to give a proper answer. “I’ll see you at dinner then, now go and do your job. I’ll be here waiting for you.” She says giving Tissaia a peck and pushing her lightly towards the door.

  
Sure, their afternoon might be ruined, but that doesn’t mean that they can’t enjoy the night. 

  



End file.
